Rivalry Among the Winged
by Living In My Imagination
Summary: Iggy's acting weird, becoming more like Fang. Max thinks it's hormones. Fang knows better. Meanwhile Max has something to hide too; something niether of her boys are expecting. Lots of Fax. Better than the Summary. M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is what, MR fanfic 7? I think so. Anyway, I hope you like it, please read it and review.**

**-H**

**Rivalry Amoung the Winged.**

Chapter one.

Falling asleep on the sofa generally leaves you with a stiff neck and sore back. But when you're a winged, regenerate life-form, it also leaves you with a few ruffled feathers bent out of place and incredibly sore wing-muscles. "Aww," I moaned and stretched out, only to find myself falling onto the floor. "Owch!"

Groaning I pulled myself up and straightened my shirt. Fang had been out late last night with his friends from the latest -you guessed it- _school _we'd found ourselves at, courtsey of my mum, and I'd fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for him to get back. He must have come in, because someone had thoughtfully wrapped a blanket around me. I scooped up the blanket from the floor, threw it at the sofa and kicked open the door to my room, only to find... Fang and Iggy. Giving a new meaning to the word argument.

"What's going on?" I demanded, but they ignored me.

"What were you thinking!?" Fang shouted at Iggy, who was sniggering. "It's not funny you moron!"

"Fang!" Fang lowered his fist inches from Iggy's nose, "What's going on?"

Fang turned towards me and I gasped. Iggy froze.

Not only did Fang look so, so mad, but he was wary too. Probably because he was waiting my reaction on his new addition to his _face. _Looped through his bottom lip was a black lip-ring. I gaped. "What happened?" I asked again, my voice rather shrill.

Fang glared at Iggy. "_He_ did it. When I was _sleeping_."

I looked at Iggy, surprised. "Ig?"

Iggy looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Let me clarify, Max. Fang came home hammered last night, stinking of alcohol, and passed out on your bed. That's when I pierced his lip. I thought it would make a suitable punishment for acting like a jack-ass."

I was stumped. As usual, in situations I find hard to understand, I jump straight to the heart of the matter. "Why did you have lip-piercing equipment in my room?"

"I was looking for Fang," Iggy explained. Then he looked pained. "Everyone knows he sleeps in your room every night, Max. Don't deny it."

I swallowed hard and flashed Fang a quick glance. After a pause I said, "That still doesn't explain why- Wait," I looked at Fang. "You came home drunk last night?"

Iggy looked smug and Fang winced. "Uh, the guys decided that for my own good, I mean, an iniciation test-" He broke off as I glared at him. Then I turned on Iggy who was still sniggering.

"Ig, don't you start. I can't believe you pierced Fang's lip! You're blind! Don't you realise how dangerous that is?"

They both shut-up and looked at me, well, Iggy looked in my direction, but it's the same thing. They were waiting on my final word.

I sighed. "Iggy, go wake the younger kids and start breakfast. We'll talk about this later." Fang was playing with his new lip-ring. His lip looked sore and puffy. I hissed in a breath. "That looks painful," I murmmered, taking a step closer. Inwardly I hoped that it wasn't infected and he didn't have to take it out.

"It's okay," he said, glaring at Iggy who had stopped in the doorway. "I'll take it out."

I quickly put my hand over his so he didn't yank it. He stopped and grinned, raising his eyebrows at me. "You're okay with it?"

I grinned back. "Yeah. Actually, I kinda really, really like it. It matches your whole emo-look."

I took a step closer and wrapped my arms around his neck, stetching my head up to kiss him. I had forgotten Iggy was still in the doorway.

Fang raised his head. "Thought you were organising breakfast Iggy."

Iggy left, stiff-backed. "He really hates it when his pranks go wrong, doesn't he?" I watched him leave with half a smile and half a frown.

Fang's smile vanished, "I'm not sure it was a prank." I looked up at him, confused, but he grinned and I couldn't help smiling back.

"So, headache?" I asked him.

"No."

"Liar."

Fang leaned in to bury his face in my hair. "Where were you last night?"

"I fell asleep on the sofa," I said. "Waiting for you."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You made up for it by covering me in that blanket." I smiled at him but he frowned.

"I didn't cover you in a blanket last night, Max. I came in and passed out like right away."

"Then, who-" Probably Angel, I thought, but Fang looked seriously dark. "Fang?"

"I'm fine. Let's go get some breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know she's being very unobservant, but it's fun to write! Review!**

**-H**

Chapter two.

Okay, so I didn't think it possible, but my life was getting _weirder._

Seriously, the world was going cuckoo around me. And I really don't think it's just me. Fang was being silent-er, and moody, especially, well, _only, _towards Iggy. I guess it's a teenage guy thing, but it's beginning to bug me. Iggy's behaving in very a suspicious, and slightly disturbing way. It's not just the lip-piercing thing. I found him with a bottle of hair bleach under his bed the other day, and when I heard screaming from the bathroom two hours later, I admit I paniked. Fang didn't take kindly to Ig's attmept to dye his hair.

Another thing, there's this strange feeling of tension around our house at the moment, Nudge has noticed it too. Fang is going out more and more, and Iggy's becomming more chatty and less blow-up-the-world-to-piss-off-Max.

I tell you, it's enough to make any girl phsyco.

But enough of the wierdness. There's plenty more I can moan about. For one: School.

No one likes going to school, and even though it is rather amazing, I admit - a huge school for the _gifted, _in _LA- _it's right on the beach! But it's still a school. With homework. Geeks. Girls throwing themselves left right and centre... at Fang. Okay, so maybe that last one was the real reason I hated the place. But this was LA! Compared to the tanned, fake, blond girls here, I was... pale, real and not bleached.

Okay, so now I'm kinda exaggerating. Girls haven't been _throwing _themselves at Fang. They've been flirting, staring, goggling and practically stalking him.

The one good thing that's come out of LA... well, two things.

Fang was ignoring all the girls trying to get him off me, and he sometimes did need to be forcefully removed from me when we had seperate classes.

And the other. He wasn't the only one being stalked and goggled at by people. And I say this with a smirk- Fang is so cute jealous! Seriously, I haven't seen him so pissed off yet defensive and strangely... soft, at the same time. I know it's really not me to be so emotional. But he's seriously sweet!

I told you things were getting wierd.

"Max?" Fang put his head in my room.

"Oh, it's you." He hadn't showed his face for almost three days. "I would ask where you've been, but I don't want to know."

I know I said he was cute jealous, but that doesn't mean I can't be mad at him for abandoning the flock and leaving me to deal.

"I'm sorry. I just had to get out this house."

That stung, I cringed. "So we're all driving you so insane you want to leave?" I said slowly.

Comprehension dawned and his eyes went wide. "No! Max, that's not what I meant!"

He crossed over to me and pulled me in close. I let him, but I didn't respond to his soften-her-up tecnique of sucking on my neck. I wasn't that forgiving. "Get off, Fang." I pushed him back and stood up.

"I'm sorry I've not been in, Max. Iggy's just pushing the limit-"

"Iggy's been fine," I said. "Seriously, Fang. While you've been out, enjoying LA with the beach bunnies, Ig's been helping me with the flock. He's cooked every night, put Angel to bed and entertainted Nudge. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been..."

I trailed off at Fang's expression. _Of course, _he muttered under his breath. _That little-_

"Fang what is going on with you two?"

He looked up at me. "Nothing, Max. As I said, I'm sorry. I'm not going out again, at least not for three days at a time."

He grinned ruefully at me and I couldn't help smiling back. "I'll figure this out eventually," I warned him.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Not if I'm here to distract you."

The door opened behind me and Iggy walked in. "Max? Listen since Fang is AWOL as _usual, _I was thinking that-"

"Uh, Iggy? Fang's right here," I said and he froze.

"Thanks for helping Max hold down the fort," said Fang, pleasantly. I wondered if Iggy could hear the underlining smugness in his tone, or if I was imagining it. "But you can go back to playing pranks with Gazzy and blowing stuff up now. I just had a few things to sort out. I'm back for good."

Iggy did not look overly pleased with this, but his voice had the same almost forced pleasant tone as Fang's. "No problem. Max just needed someone who was _always _there, you know? Not someone who came home at night to sleep in her bed then disappear and leave her to deal with the kids."

Fang's eyes flashed and I squeezed his arm. "That's not how it was, Ig," I said. "Thanks for helping out though. Can you give me and Fang a sec though?"

"Sure. The lovebirds need some reunion time."

I had to forcefully hold Fang back by pushing him against the wall. The anger in his eyes scared me. "He's only pushing you for a response, Fang. Ignore him. He's being a pain because he feels left out. He's now old enough to want to be counted as one of us and not one of the younger kids."

"You really think that's what it is?" he asked me, still furious.

I put my hand on his cheek. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a little while to upload. I'm trying to smooth the kinks in the plot line. Enjoy the Fax and review!**

**-H**

Chapter three.

Okay, so remember I was talking about good things that came from being in LA and things in my life getting weirder? Well I just hit the all time high.

Being at a school for the "gifted and unique", especially in LA, meant that a lot of... talent scouts were always around. But that's all I'm going to say for now. I don't want the flock knowing about any offers I may or may not have accepted.

And even stranger? I'm so excited!

Fang's POV.

I needed out of this house! Iggy's pranks were about to make me snap for good and properly murder him!

But I'd promised Max I'd be better. No more going out to clubs for days at a time. No more ditching the flock for my LA friends.

I owed her this. I loved her enough to give her my good side. The bad I was reserving for Iggy. I was going to get him back, especially for the shrinking all my clothes thing. A totally innocent mistake to Max. A well though out strategy that appeared to be working to me. How could Max be so blind?!

Then again, she had no reason to suspect Iggy of anything like that. He was still one of her babies in some ways. Still a little kid that needed looking after. That wasn't about to change any time soon.

I hope.

I looked up as Max came out from the laundry room, dumping a pile of clean clothes on the sofa beside me. I started to fold and sort into piles of who's stuff was who's.

See, the model boyfriend.

"Where's the flock?" she asked, scooping up a pair of Angel's socks that had fallen.

"Angel and Nudge went to the park down the road with Gazzy. No idea where _he _went."

Iggy and I had taken to not saying each others names. It was childish and got on Max's nerves. But at least she was blissfully unaware... for now.

She sighed heavily. "I wish you two would just get along again. This fighting is such a pain."

"What have I done to him?" I asked loudly. "He's tried to dye my hair, he shrunk all my clothes, spiked my food with chillie and pierced my lip!" Though at least Max had liked the latter. I played with the ring idly while Max glowered.

"The clothes shrinking thing wasn't on purpose! And I'm sure he didn't mean the chillie incident either. He's trying to help out Fang. Give him a break."

I snorted and she threw one of my too small shirts at me. "You're not innocent either Fang," she snapped.

I looked away. "I don't know what your talking about."

"The minor scare you gave us all the other day when Iggy found a snake in his _bed. _You know he hates snakes Fang. And I know that was you."

I looked back up at her and grinned, knowing she wasn't as mad as she sounded. After a few moments she broke and smiled back, moving forward to hit me again. I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto my knee, tickling her so she giggled like a little girl. "Fang! Stop it!" She was lying on the sofa trying not to grin up at me.

"I'll lay off Iggy when he stops trying to get me to leave," I told her, brushing hair off her face. She lifted a hand to mine.

"He doesn't mean it. I think he just likes the attention he gets when you're not here."

What?!

I pulled back and slid to the other side of the sofa. "What attention?"

Max rolled her eyes and curled up on my knee. "Not like that, don't be so petty and jealous."

"I thought you said it was sweet," I teased lightly. But I was freaking inside.

"I just mean that I rely on him to help out when you're not in," she explained softly. Then she smiled brightly. "But now you're staying here and not getting pissed with your friends, that shouldn't be a problem."

I forced myself to smile. But as usual she saw right through me.

"If you like you can go out with your friends Fang. Don't be sitting around with me if you're bored."

She didn't know me as well as she thought she did if she could possibly think I would ever get bored of spending time with her. Especially time just the two of us.

"Max." Now how to explain that right. "There is never, ever, ever going to be a single second that I will ever be bored of having you all to myself. When the flock is around all I can think of is shoving them off to bed or out to the beach. Never think I don't want you around." I kissed her lightly and watched her worried smile.

"I just seems you really can't stand being around us, as in the flock, any more," she whispered. I could see why this would scare her.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said firmly. "I made some mistakes when we arrived. Mistakes I intend to make up for. I'm just... furstrated that no one else seems to notice the real deal of what's going on here."

"You mean with Iggy?" she frowned. I nodded. "Why won't you just tell me what's going on then? I'll believe whatever you say, honest."

I couldn't though. It was too awkward. Too big. And I wasn't that cruel believe it or not. Max worried night and day about keeping the flock together. Tension between her and Ig might cause him to leave, and as much as he was pissing me off right now I didn't want that. Didn't want to watch what that would do to Max.

I shook my head and pulled her closer to me, pushing away the laundry as I did. "No more laundry. I don't get you to myself enough these days. We're watching a movie, like normal couples do."

She giggled and flicked the TV remote to me. "Fine. I'll pretend I didn't notice the subject change there." Thank God. "You're right. We don't get enough time togther."

The opening credits scrolled down the screen and I took the opening to bend my head down to kiss her. Of course, that's exactly when the door had to open. I groaned loudly and put my head against hers. I could feel her disappointment too. "What is it?" I asked with forced calm. I didn't know how Max led the flock. They always walked in at the wrong moment.

When no answer came I looked up. Iggy did not look pleased. In fact, he was covered in blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's probably not the best thing to say when writing a fic on here, but I have no idea why I wrote that last sentence about Iggy. Seriously. I didn't want to get into the habit of Iggy just interrupting Fang and Max, so I thought, how can I make it interesting? And what do you know, he's covered in blood. Sorry that's just a little rant more to myself about not thinking before I post. Don't worry though, I've got it all worked out nicely. And he's not going to die. Unless Fang kills him.**

**-H**

Chapter four.

Fang's POV.

"Oh-my-god! Iggy!"

Suddenly she was gone from my knee, leaving me with the feeling she'd ripped part of me and taken it with her, like I was missing something vital to me surviving. But it was always like that when she walked away. I didn't think it was something I was ever going to get used to.

"What happened?" she asked him, hugging him hard and checking for anything serious.

"Dunno," he shrugged. "It just sorta did."

He was in shock. Understandable. Being blind put him at a definet disadvantage for surprise attacks. Of course the super-hearing and smelling and being able to just _sense_ what was around you didn't make up for that at all.

Okay now I'm just being mean. He was covered in blood. Presumably his own.

Max sat Ig down on the sofa and dashed away for the medical kit. I was about to offer my support when he grinned wickedly.

"Sorry to interrupt there, Fang. Couldn't resist."

I gaped at him. He was _faking _it! How did he think he could get away with that?

Max came back in time to see the murderous look leave my eyes. I couldn't kill him now. She'd beat me senseless.

I gritted my teeth as Max patched up Iggy arm, nose and shoulder. He'd staged this. I didn't know how, I didn't know who with, but I sure as hell knew why.

I watched helpless as Max took his hand to pick a shred of glass from his palm. I couldn't watch. I was going to chuck any second.

I stood fast and tried not to sprint for the door. "Fang?"

Max was watching me, her eyes -for once- unreadable.

"If there's someone out there beating up mutants, I think I should go check on Gazzy, Nudge and Angel," I lied.

She bought it. "Good thinking. Thanks."

I let the door swing shut behind me, just hearing Iggy gasp in pain. I hope it hurt badly. The little wanker.

Angel was balancing on the roof of the climbing frame when I arrived at the park. It was just outside the school grounds, so no normal kids tended to hang here. Her white angel-wings were outstretched and she looked ready to pounce when I caught her eye. She grinned at me and swung down so she could shoot down the slide where I caught her.

"Hey Fang!" she sang happily resting her head on my shoulder. This was why Max had let us stay here. We could have normal lives. A house to call our own. A safe playground nearby. A beach where no flyboys could get us. No fences. No boundries. Nothing.

Nudge was twirling the round-a-bout so fast I thought Gazzy might puke from where he was perched in the middle.

A few other mutants from school were here.

Twins that could change from human to leopard were on the swings. A little boy who I swear thought he was a train from Angel's class was hanging upside down from the monkeybars. And a teenage girl in my year was playing with her little brother that made things explode on contact in the sand-pit.

She smiled at me, and I remembered her name was Kim. Angel pulled on a bit of my hair and whispered, "Don't give Iggy that chance," in my ear.

I looked at her and she smiled, showing me she knew everything. "Why haven't you backed me up then?" I demanded.

She shrugged. "It's boy thing, Fang. I have better things to do with my time."

Oh yeah? I thought. Like jump off climbing frames and play with a kid that thinks he's a steam train?

"But that's not my point," Angel said. "Iggy's told that girl over there that you like her. So now she's going to get all flirty with you, and Iggy's hoping that since you're such a ladies man you'll get into trouble with Max."

Ladies man? I growled softly and she giggled. "I think it's funny. Except that hurting Max part." Her expression became deadly serious and she shook her blond curls. "I dunno, Fang. I mean if any of this does hurt Max, you and Ig will both be sorry."

I put her down and she ran off to get Nudge and Gazzy. It was time to go get some food. And break-up whatever Iggy had planned with Max at home.

"Hey. It's Fang, yeah?"

Kim was standing beside me. Iggy must have thought himself so damn smart. She had red hair and everything. Max would be so pissed if she knew.

"Yeah." One word answers if I could.

"I'm Kim. I know your... uh, brother, Iggy."

"He's not my brother," I said. So much for one word answers. "He's part of the flock. But we're nothing a like." I paused. "Speaking of liking, I'm sure he mentioned you before. The pretty red-haired girl from..." Spanish, said Angel in my head. "Spanish." She looked surprised. "Yeah, that's what he said. I'm guessing it's you. Since that's the only class he and I have different, and you're not in any of mine."

"Yeah, I am in his Spanish- but he said that you..." Her cheeks went slightly red.

I laughed casually. "Iggy just shy. I'm with Max, I'm sure you've seen her around. Tall, goreous, dark hair. Ig knows that if he says I like you it'll give him an excuse to talk to you. From what he was saying at home, it sounds like he really likes you, and the first night he spoke about you he spent almost an hour writing about you in his diary, so I guess he must."

"Oh," she looked puzzled a sec. "He has a diary? He must be sensitive."

"Oh yeah," I said with a grin. "Very."

Angel was giggling while Nudge demanded to know what was going on. Angel started whispering in her ear.

_Don't tell anyone else Angel, I don't want everyone but Max knowing. That's not fair to her._

Kim looked slightly shaken, but pleased at the same time. "Well I guess you can tell him I'll see him on Monday. Thanks, Fang."

She smiled and left.

And I laughed all the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took so long and is kinda short and vauge. I have another part so it isn't just Fang vs Iggy, so Max will dissappear sometimes, you'll have to wait and see to find out why. Review!!**

**-H**

Chapter five.

"Max went out."

"What?"

Iggy smirked and repeated. "She went out, man."

I snarled and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "Where did she go?"

"Fang," said Angel quietly and I let him go.

Nudge and Gazzy looked shocked. I walked over to the sink and splashed my face with water. Behind me I heard Nudge ask Iggy, "Why are you being such an ass? Where's Max?"

"I dunno, Nudge." He sounded sincere. His voice was pretty low, trying to hide his answer from me. "She patched me up and left. She seemed to be in a hurry. All I know is she got a text and was outa here like a shot."

A text? That made no sense. Not Max-sense anyway.

I stood up and turned to the flock. "Right guys, we need some chow. Gazzy set the table-"

"I'll cook," said Iggy sourly. "As usual," he muttered as an afterthought. I hissed softly. "Nugde get the phone, we're ordering in. No more homemade crap."

Iggy swung a punch at me. And since he's blind and I'm faster at ducking, he missed my face and hit the wall. Howling in pain he stormed in the general direction of his room and slammed the door.

Finally peace and quiet. Except that Nudge couldn't decide what dish she wanted. Angel was annoying me internally -cause God knows I can't have peace in my own head- about picking on Iggy. And the Gasman was having a shouting match with Ig through his bedroom door about coming out to get food.

I hadn't realised how much Max had suffered while I was out and there hadn't been two of us to chaperone. _I'll so never ditch her with the kids again, _I vowed silently. And then, like my own personal angel there she was. Shutting the door with enough force so the room went silent and all eyes turned to her.

I breathed a sigh of relief as she took in the mess of the room. When she glanced at me I saw her smirk and read the see-why-I-was-mad-now? look. I smiled gratefully at her and tossed her the phone.

"Indian?"

Max rolled her eyes and clapped once. "Iggy get out here and stop sulking!" He did as he was yelled at. "Angel, get off Fang's back and come choose a dish. Nudge you have one minute to make-up your mind or I'm doing it for you. Gazzy you are limited to two dishes, okay? I hate what take-away food does to you, and therefore to all of us later on in this small apartement. Fang... I know what you'll eat anyway." She dialled, and quickly said. "Hurry it up guys, I'm starving."

The room was calm, food was on it's way, and everything was strangely still.

And that is why I love her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey. Sorry for the long wait, here's a long chapter to make up for it! Enjoy and Review!!!!!!**

**-H**

Chapter six.

Max's POV.

My phone buzzed at six the next morning. I felt it shake my side. I must have fallen asleep on it.

Fang's arm was around my shoulders but I managed to wiggle free and slipped from the room without him even twitching.

The wind was cool it being so early and all. I prayed it would warm up soon.

Reaching the beach I could see them waiting for me. "Max," said Cam holding out his hand. I took it, smiling warmly.

Barry, Celia and Natalie were here too, along with a few others I hadn't met yet.

"It's cold," I stated and Cam grinned.

"Don't worry, Max. You won't notice."

I sighed. "I sure hope not." Then I shrugged my jacket and flung it over a bench, heading over towards Celia.

"Oh, Max! I'm so glad you came!"

"Yeah, I'm here," I said. "What next?"

Fang's POV.

I knew Max was gone before I'd even opened my eyes. The room was cold.

I got up slowly, wondering how long she'd been up before me. Then Angel came bursting in. "Where's Max?" she asked before I could tell her off for not knocking, even though I'd have liked to see her slam the door open like that when I was locked.

"I don't know, Ange. She'd probably gone to the store." I glanced at the mirror and cringed, trying to de-tangle my hair that Max wouldn't let my shave off. The heat in LA didn't help it much.

"No," said Angel. "I went there looking for her. And I went past the park and to the school and to the cafe. She'd not anywhere, Fang."

I could see that this freaked her out. But Max had been disappearing a lot lately. "Chill out, Angel." I stood up and ruffled her curls. "She'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"But where is it she keeps going to?" Angel pushed as we came out into the main room and found the rest of the flock awake and around the breakfast table. I ignored Iggy and checked the clock. Wow, ten o'clock already.

"I dunno, you're the mind-reader," I teased, though it worried me slightly that Angel hadn't picked up anything. Either she was just missing it, or Max was keeping it hidden. But why keep it hidden from me too?

Angel answered my internal, supposedly private, thoughts. "Maybe she didn't want me and Nudge and Gazzy to know, so she kept it from you too."

"What about me?" protested Iggy. "Am I no longer a part of the flock?"

I was about to reply with a scathing comment when Angel said, "Oh, no Iggy! I didn't mean that. I guess I was- well, Max tells Fang everything, even stuff she doesn't want us to know cause you're too young. But you're not little like us, so I'm not sure if she'd tell you too or not."

"You're digging yourself deeper," said Gazzy with a mouthful of Shreddies.

"She didn't mean any offense, Iggy," said Nudge. "Stop being so touchy."

Iggy frowned. "I'm worried about Max."

"We all are," I told him sharply. And no more than me, I added metally. Angel sent me a sympathetic look. "But listen guys," I went on. "Wherever Max is I'm sure she'd fine. Whatever it is she's hiding will come out eventually. But right now there is no point in freaking out. It might be nothing."

"Or you might be a bigger idiot than we all thought," snapped Iggy, standing up.

I stood too, at least three inches taller.

"None of us think Fang is an idiot!" said Nudge.

"Fang's well smart, and tough!" added the Gasman.

Iggy glared in their general direction. "And you lot really believe that this thing Max is hiding isn't a big deal?"

I'd had enough. "We're going out," I declared, pulling on my jacket.

"Says who?" Iggy folded his arms, his sightless eyes challenging.

"Says Fang," said Angel crossly. "You know when Max isn't here, Fang's in charge Iggy."

I smiled at her. "Right. And now I'm saying we're going flying. I'm fed up of this insane bickering and I need out of this house. Anyone with me?"

They all said yes of course. With Max AWOL none of us felt safe separated. Even Iggy started lacing up his trainers.

Flying over the beach in the mid-morning sun was amazing. It was warm enough I could have left my jacket if we'd been walking. But the air this high was still chilly.

I looked over to see that something had caught Nudge's attention. Probably something shiny.

"Look down there!" she called, pointing at the golden sand.

A large stage-thing was set up and I could see cameras flashing.

"Maybe it's a movie-star!" shouted Gazzy, getting hyper at the thought.

But Nudge shook her head. "It's a shoot," she corrected him. "A modeling shoot. I can see the company name on the vans. It's a pretty major one here in LA."

Of course Nudge would know, so none of us disagreed.

"Well I'm in no mood to be photographed," I said. "So let's get back to the house. It's almost lunch, maybe Max'll be home."

I swung in a huge arc and the others followed. Angel was frowning. "You okay, Ange?" I asked her, pulling closer.

"It's funny," she muttered. "I can hear some jumbled thoughts from down there. I'm too high to hear properly. But it almost sounded like..." She shook her head. "It's nothing, Fang. I'm probably imagining it."

But as I put on some speed to catch up with the others I heard her murmmer, "Couldn't be, could it?"

What was that about?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. Sorry it's a bit short. But at least it didn't take me weeks on end to upload. Enjoy and Review!!!**

**-H**

Chapter seven.

Fang's POV.

When Max got home that night, things were... weird. I mean we'd waited _all _day for her to show, and the first thing she did was lock herself in the bathroom for half-an-hour, then shout at us for making a mess. But there was something else, too. Something about her physical sense. Something was just slightly different... but I couldn't make out what.

I looked up as Nudge's bedroom door opened -she'd been in bed with a headache all afternoon. Max was rumaging in the fridge and called over to her. "You okay, sweetie? Need any paracetamol or something?"

When no answer came the whole flock turned to stare at Nudge. Her mouth just about hit the floor as she goggled at Max who was... blushing? "Not now, sweetie, please-" she began.

But motormouth Nudge struck again. "You look sooooooo different!"

Okay so maybe a little different, but not sooooooooooooo much or one of us would have noticed. Right?

"What's different?" asked Iggy, frowning as he always did when he was last to know stuff. But this one had us all confused.

"Everything!" Nudge exclaimed again, gesturing at Max with one hand. "I mean I love it, but wow!"

I looked more closely. Obviously things like her face and eyes were still the same, but her hair... "Your hair is darker," I noted quietly.

This time her blush wasn't just with embarrassment. "I didn't think you'd notice," she said, and I couldn't help but think it was directed more to me.

"Is that where you've been all day?" Iggy demanded. "Getting your hair dyed."

"And cut," Nudge added, nodding approvingly.

But Max rolled her eyes. "I was not in the hairdressers at all today. A... friend dyed it for me."

I raised my eyebrows but she refused to answer, instead turning on the cooker and setting some water to boil in a pan.

"But that's not just it!" Nudge cried, annoyed we'd all stopped picking Max apart.

"Yes it is," Max insisted.

But Nudge was right. There was something else, it wasn't as noticable as her hair. More her manor now. She was a different person than when she'd left this morning. "Gazzy, feet off the table please! Angel can you get plates? Iggy don't be a useless lump, help with dinner, unless you want me to cook."

Or maybe not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so maybe Max as a model is a little different, but that's not the whole story so you'll just have to hang on for a bit.**

**Sorry it took a while to upload. Please enjoy it, and Review!!**

**-H**

Chapter eight.

Max's POV.

Urrrrrrrrrrrrg! Why did Nudge had to notice? Of course, it was to do with fashion, but still! None of the flock had quit staring at me all bleeding night! Well... Iggy stared in my direction, and I was beginning to notice him doing that a lot lately...

Fang's POV.

"So, are you going to tell me where you were today?"

Max stood up and shook out her long, dark-er hair. "No."

I sighed and leaned back against her headboard. "Why not?"

"Because," She proceeded to pull it out of her eyes with an elastic band. "The time isn't right."

I was about to protest and ask when the time would be right when she cut me off. "Are you going to tell me what's going on with Iggy?"

No, I thought. But something in her tone held uncertainty. "What do you think is going on with Iggy?"

Answer and question with a question, well done Fang, I congradulated myself. She came over and sat down on the bed beside me, curling into my side. At least she still smelled the same. I didn't want Max to change into an LA girl. At least, I didn't think I did. "I don't know," she whispered. I could tell by her voice she didn't know what to say, how to word something right. "He's just been... different with me lately."

I tensed and it seemed to confirm her suspicions. "You know, don't you. You know what's really going on."

No point in lying. "Yes, I know."

"But you won't tell me."

Niether of us were looking at the other.

"No, I won't tell you. Not just yet."

"Why not?"

I finally let my gaze fall to hers, and I allowed myself a small smile. "The time isn't right."

She giggled and closed her eyes. "Fine. Night Fang."

I let her drift away against my chest before whispering back, "Goodnight Max."

I knew she'd be gone again in the morning. I didn't know why. I didn't know how. But she would be.

I was about to shut my eyes when a creaking floorboard told me someone was making a break for the front door. I made sure Max was fast asleep before I followed, he was waiting for me on the roof.

"What do you want, Iggy?" I demanded as he crossed his arms and glared at me.

"I want to know where Max has been going."

I put my head in my hands, exasperated. "Don't we all!" I cried, not loud enough to wake anyone below, but enough to make him flinch.

"She- she didn't tell you?" He smirked and I punched him.

"She said the time wasn't right," I spat. "And I'd like to point out she probably won't tell me what's going on with her until I spill about you."

He froze. "What do you mean? You- you didn't tell her?"

I shook my head then realised he couldn't see it. "No, Iggy, I didn't. I didn't say anything because I know how much it would hurt her if you left."

He snorted, "Why would I leave?"

"Because she doesn't want you back," I said in a low, deadly tone.

"I don't intend for her to just want me back. I intend to take her from you." He had an evil grin and I had to refrain from punching his lights out.

"She won't fall for it," I promised him.

"We'll see," was all he said before he launched himself off the roof and flew back down into the apartement.

I gritted my teeth and plowed my fist into the chimney. Instead of going back to bed I sat and watched the sun come up. There was no point of going back to Max when she'd be getting up to leave soon.

And right enough, a few hours later she was flying off into the distance. I didn't have the energy to follow her. She would tell me when she was ready. Wouldn't she?

Iggy's snide comments floated back into my head and I growled under my breath. I would beat him today. He was going to suffer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya to all those I've left hanging over the past month. I'm sorry. The culprit is NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) which I'm ashamed to say I'm failing at. But I will not fail my fics, and do you know why? Because today for the first time, my fears came true. I read the blurb, for Maximum Ride #6: Fang. Oh-my-God. ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME JAMES PATTERSON!!?? WE YOUR LOYAL FANS DESERVE BETTER THAN THIS. WE DESERVE NOT TO HAVE OUR WORLDS CRUSHED BY THE KNOWLEDGE THAT FANG IS GOING TO DIE!**

**I'm sorry if any of you didn't know that, here is a link to all the knowledge that will destroy our Maximum Ride Love, hopefully not Forever. .org/wiki/Fang:_A_Maximum_Ride_Novel**

**Also, if you scroll riiiiight to the bottom there is a list of other characters. Who is Dylan you ask? A ******* *******!!! Just click on the link, read and sent hateful thoughts.**

**But that's not why I'm giving up precious time on my NaNoWriMo Novel to be here. I know I've deserted you, and since Fang may be checking out, I figure we could only have a few months of happiness writing about him left, before this A** Dylan ruins it.**

**So I'm sorry I've been away. I missed writing these sooo much. I'm really not that obsessed, (not that you'll believe me after that ^^) but everyone has that character they first fell in love with. For most it was Harry Potter, for some it was Edward Cullen, but for me it was Fang. And I'm not happy with the internet right now if truth be told.**

**So here is something happy. The next (possibly short, I do have other obligations) chapter to the fics.**

**-H**

Chapter nine.

Iggy's POV.

Okay so I can hear you all asking: Max? Really Iggy?

And yes, as crazy as it sounds, I think I love Maximum Ride. Not that she knows. And the only thing standing in my way to happiness is the man I once called a brother, and a friend. The tall, dark, illusive, dangerous and apparently loved by all bastard that I was going to get Max mad at if it was the last thing I did.

Talk about badass right?

But anyway, my first priority was to find out where the hell she went when Fang wasn't all over her. Maybe she was cheating on him. The thought made me grin.

But someone was stirring inside. Maybe it was Fang returning from sulking on the roof after I'd planted the doubt in his head. "Iggy?" Or maybe it was Angel looking for food. I shut down all thoughts fast. "Yeah?"

"I'm hungry, where is Fang?"

I growled softly. "I can make you breakfast, Ange."

"But it's Thursday, Fang always gets up early and takes me for pancakes."

"Really?" That was news to me. "Well we'll start our own tradition. We could get..." What intices a six/seven year old more than pancakes?

"Angel? You ready?"

Suddenly I was alone. "Without even a goodbye," I muttered, falling back onto my pillows.

Max's POV.

Fang was in a cafe with Angel, helping her pile whippy cream on her already full plate of pancakes with bacon and syrup. I watched as he deliberately squirted some on her nose and duck before she threw her spoon at him. It was the best feeling ever to sit and watch them. Angel, more than anyone out of the flock felt like my actual child. And Fang was my soulmate. It just worked.

"Where were you this morning?" I heard Angel ask him, trying to lick the cream off her nose, going cross-eyed in the attempt.

"I was asleep," he said, not meeting her gaze. "More cream?"

"Don't avoid the subject Fang, I know you weren't there, I looked for you."

Fang sighed deeply. "I was on the roof," he muttered. "Just needed some fresh air."

Well that explained why he hadn't been there this morning. I suppose that's how he'd been feeling all this time. Empty, like something vital was missing because the bed next to you was vacant. Maybe it was time to tell him.

My earpiece went off. "Max, you ready?"

"Sure thing," I muttered into the mic and before Fang or Angel noticed anthing, I'd slipped up my hood and walked away.

Fang's POV.

It had been Max. I was sure of it. I recognised the way her hands twisted in her lap, like she didn't like being still. I knew the way her shoulder were always set, like she was ready for anything. And God I knew those legs, couldn't beat 'em. I watched as she walked away, and Angel unaware burried herself in her pancakes. I'd seen her smile as she saw us in the cafe. And it made me smile to know that wherever she was going she was happy too. But she was headed towards the beach, and if she crossed the pier she'd be entering "big time" territory as Nudge called it. The home of the stars. I wanted to follow her, but refrained. What I wanted more, was for her to trust me enough to tell me. I wasn't a sneak.

Another hooded shadow caught my eye.

Yes, I wasn't a sneak. But Iggy was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay it's short but at least it's something. I don't know why I'm making Iggy so evil. But for now, he is so deal with it. Review!!!!**

**-H**

Chapter ten.

Fang's POV.

I stood up and threw some money on the table. Angel looked up at me, mouth still full of pancake. It broke my heart that I was ditching her to sneak up on Max. But I couldn't let Iggy get there.... well not first, but Max needed to say when she was ready.

"Fang, what's going on? Where's Iggy going and why do you have to stop him?" Angel swallowed her mamoth bite in one and stood up to take my hand with sticky fingers.

"He's..." There is no point in lying to a mind-reader. "Following Max," I finished quietly. "I can't let him, I'm so sorry Angel, but I promise next Thursday I'll take you to the Toy Store after breakfast too, okay?"

"It's fine Fang," Angel looked worried. "I don't want Iggy to know before you. He's being mean following her."

I nodded and headed for the door, dragging Angel with me. "Maybe you should go back-"

"I'm coming too, Fang. You can stop me."

She was right, but all the same it could mean three people working out Max's secret. She didn't want me, never mind Angel and Iggy too.

"What a mess," I muttered, cursing mentally, hoping Angel was listening to someone else instead.

"Iggy's confused," she mummered, "He's lost his bearings."

I sighed in reflief but then rounded the corner and bumped into someone. "Ig!"

"Fang? What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from gate-crashing Max's secret."

"You followed her, didn't you?" Iggy smirked. I wanted to punch him but Angel had a firm hold of my arm. "No, Fang," she whispered.

I swallowed my anger and spat at him, "No! You followed her you blind perv. Get back to the-"

"You can't tell me what to do Fang, I'm not one of the younger kids, I'm not your slave."

"None of us are Fang's slaves," Angel protested, though she had tears in her eyes. I was so close to punching Iggy I could feel the tension, the few inches between my clenched fist and his nose. I growled under my breath.

Then Angel froze. "It's Max!" she whispered in a hushed tone. I snapped up my gaze to see her entering a tall, expensive looking building with a guy and two girls. She was laughing and talking animatedly. She looked so alive I wanted to hide so I wouldn't intrude. This was a side of her I wasn't used to. I wanted to see it when she was ready for me to. I felt like a creep. I felt evil.

But Iggy looked eager. "Yes! Let's go!"

"No!" I clamped a hand on his shoulder and hauled him back.

"We've come this far," he snarled. "I'm not going back and neither are you."

"He's right," said Angel quietly. "We're here and curious and it's too late to turn back."

I swallowed when felt like acid. I didn't want to do this. But Iggy wasn't going in without me. "On my terms," I said strongly. "If I tell you we're leaving, we leave, got it?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologise as I do at the beginning of every chapter for the wait, but the annoying thing is, is that I've had this written for like a month and forgot I hadn't uploaded it! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year :) Here is chapter 11 and I know it's short but I've written chapter 12 so will upload again this week :) **

**Enjoy and Review!**

**-H**

* * *

The building was huge, at least thirty stories. Max got into an elevator and I watched the light move up until it stopped at the twenty-seventh floor. A security guard approached. "Can I help you kids?"

"We have uh, appointments."

He eyed us, tall and thin. "Are you here to see the modelling company?"

Angel nodded and smiled and I followed suit.

The guard relaxed, "Okay then, sorry for the scrutiny, we get a lot of wannabes." I figured Angel had 'convinced' him we were telling the truth and didn't care. "Head on up, the company owns floors twenty-through-thirty-two."

I frowned as he turned away. "Didn't Max stop on twenty-seven?" Angel asked quietly.

"Let's find out why," Iggy said.

The doors opened and the three of us huddled out. A bright lobby greeted us at the end of a long corridor. Photographs on canvases lined the walls.

We slowly made our way towards the front desk, trying to come up with some cover story. On the way we checked out the wall-art. Various models had come and gone through this agency, some were very famous, even I'd heard of them. A few had strange powers, they had been found around our school. One girl had weird talons; another guy had scales like a gator. Mid-way down another set portrayed the same few models, probably the most recent. Angel had stopped at once just a little ahead. I went to see what she was looking at.

The girl had her back to the camera. It was a shot for a jeans commercial, and apart from the jeans she wore nothing else. What made her so recognisable wasn't her long mahogany hair or the addition to her skin I'd never seen before. But the beautiful wings that so often made my breath catch in my chest. I stared at the photo of Max with an open mouth, Angel's expression matched mine. Iggy demanded to know what was going on, but I couldn't speak. What my eyes were focused on was not her wings or her bare back or the jeans that fit her so well. I was fixed upon the tattoo, inked in black, contrasting with her tanned skin. It was a beautiful tribal design, but it was recent and totally not something she told me.

As I stood and gawked at it footsteps approached us. "Can I help you? These babies are beautiful, here have a brochure." I was handed a thick magazine, the cover was the same photo of Max, "So, what can I do for you?" asked the friendly but wary receptionist. He had short blond hair with a long fringe and very blue eyes. "My name is John, are you here for an appointment with one of our scouts?"

Angel positively beamed at him, "Uh-huh, only we don't have an appointment, we're..."

"Somewhere you're not supposed to be," finished Max. And oh boy she looked mad.

Iggy turned around, "Fang followed you here, and I-"

Angel stomped hard on his toe, "Don't lie Iggy! You snuck off after Max and Fang and I caught you!"

Max looked more inclined to take Angel's word, but she wasn't looking at either her or Iggy. She was looking at me, and for once I couldn't read her expression. The receptionist looked at Max in surprise, "I thought you had gone off to another shoot?"

"Paul cancelled it; he said that the scene didn't fit his idea so we'll try again tomorrow. I came to tell you so you could fit it in to the schedule."

John made a face, "Cam won't like the change, it'll affect the rest of the week."

Max just nodded and shrugged in a what-can-I-do way.

Once he'd gone back to his fancy little desk Max turned with flat eyes to us, "Let's take a walk."

I called Nudge to tell her to bring Gazzy and meet us at the beach. There was still a modelling-set up, and I realised Max must have been part of the one we'd seen from the air. When we strolled past it a girl came running over, "Max! Did you get the message to John? Barry is telling Cam as we speak. Are you okay?" She spoke really, really fast and had really big blond hair.

Max smiled tensely, "Hey Celia. Uh yeah I told him, but I'm kinda busy, so can I just call you later?"

Celia looked at the taught faces of the flock, "Of course, I'll check you up later."


	12. Chapter 12

**Yey! A fast update! But... a short chapter, sorry guys! **

**Review please :)**

**-H**

* * *

Nudge and Gazzy noted the atmosphere as soon as they arrived, and luckily both kept their traps shut. Max was practically seething. "My life is not always your business," she snapped at Iggy. "How dare you follow me!"

"And you!" she rounded on me, "Never think of once you'd caught up to him, making him turn around? I told you I'd tell you when the time was right!"

I didn't try to defend myself; she needed to run her course. But Angel wanted Max to have all the facts, "Fang did try, he went after Iggy and tried to make him leave, but we convinced him to let us have a look. Even if he hadn't come in, we would have. He was trying to protect you."

Max looked close to tears, "Guys can you give us a minute?" I asked.

They shuffled off to a close by beach-cafe. I pulled her into my arms. "I should have told you," she said. "But I wasn't sure how I felt about it. The company approached me once while I was out grocery shopping about two weeks ago. At first I said no, but then I figured... why not? I mean, we're probably going to be hanging around for a while, so I may as well give it a try. But I was embarrassed; I'm not exactly the girly one." She paused. "When Nudge took such a major reaction to a simple hair-cut I realised I really wasn't ready to tell you guys."

"I've told you time and time again, Max. You are girly enough for me." She buried her face in my chest. "And it wasn't just the haircut Nudge picked up on. Your manner was different. Probably due to your tattoo." She froze and I showed her the magazine.

"I guess I knew you'd find out sooner or later," she whispered. "Why did Iggy follow me? Why couldn't you all just wait for me to come clean in my own time?"

I really wanted to answer her, I really did. She looked up, sensing my hesitance, "I don't wanna know, right?"

I kissed her for lack of something to say. She kissed me back and I traced a finger over her lower back, feeling the slight dent of the ink as it wasn't fully healed. She pulled away, "You may be tired of hearing this, but later okay?"

I nodded and she turned to face the flock, wiping away her tears. She was still mad, but at least not with me. That made things better. I held her hand under the table while she lectured them on privacy before she moved on to explaining what had happened, and why she'd kept it a secret.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter...woo! Sorry that you're left hangin' at the end but all will be explained :) Enjoy and as usual... review!  
**

**-H**

* * *

Max's POV

Of course Nudge had positively squealed with excitement as I revealed where I'd been working. She wanted to know every detail and practically drank up the pictures of me that Fang had. She cooed over my hair and my tat. Gazzy just looked awed while Iggy looked grumpy. Angel sat quietly and smiled at me, she felt guilty about betraying my trust. We had lunch at the beach-cafe, while around us people milled about, drinking and laughing and soaking up some California sun. I got a phone-call from Natalie which I took but hung up after a brief conversation about tomorrows shoot, and I ignored a call from Barry who I was sure was going to suggest going to dinner tonight. That could be problematic.

As we were leaving a group of guys passed us. They were all typically LA and gorgeous, Nudge's eyes almost fell out. They wolf-whistled as I went by but stopped as soon as they saw Fang; what followed was a series of unintelligible noises that sounded to me like animals being trod on. But Fang seemed pleased to see them; these must have been the 'friends' he'd gone clubbing with. He introduced me: "Max this is Sean, Keenan, Keg, Troll, Simon and Lloyd. Oh and the little one is Mikey."

I nodded and one of them –Keg I think- stepped forwards to kiss my hand, "I didn't realise that Fang's Max meant the new model on the block. I worked for your agency for a time." He winked as if I was supposed to be impressed. I met his brown eyes with a cold stare. They were all relatively good looking. The one called Troll in particular was striking with black cropped hair and blue eyes the same colour as the ocean. But I figured that unless I kept my expression bored, which wasn't hard, I'd have an over-protective Fang for weeks. "This guy is awesome," said Sean, smacking Fang's shoulder. He looked smug and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah he's good on the dance-floor, but I bet he'd do better with you." Keg had a sleazy smile. "You should party with us some time baby."

My anger hitched up a notch and my eyes narrowed. Fang sensed my irritation, "Speak nicely, Keg."

He didn't look abashed. "So you got them wings too?" asked Mikey, eyeing me like a piece of meat. I almost dropped my jaw. How could Fang stand this lot?

Keenan hit his friend on the back of the head, "What did the man say, be polite!" he had a faint trace of a British accent, and his smile was warm and genuine. He shook my hand, "Ignore these assholes, they forget their manners." I actually smiled back at him.

Behind us the flock were waiting anxiously. Fang was oddly on edge. These were clearly people he was comfortable associating with, but not comfortable for me to know them. It made me wonder what they got up to.

Nudge came forwards to take my hand, "We're off," I said.

Fang turned and scooped up Angel, the boys scoffed at his paternal side. As I turned Keg leaned over and grabbed my ass, "See you around love!"

It all went to the gutter fairly quickly after that. Since Fang had Angel in his arms he wasn't faster than me. In seconds Keg was supporting a broken nose that I hoped meant he never got laid again. I held him face first into the wooden wall of the cafe. Fang was snarling behind me and had got hold of Lloyd who had flown to his friend's defence. The boys all looked shocked. "Because I'm a girl you think you can treat me like some common whore?" I spat. "I may be a model in LA, but that doesn't make me inferior. If you dare," I shoved him against the wall again, "Touch me again I'll take you apart. You need to rethink your attitude towards women you sleazy piece of filth."

I let him go and he slumped. The boys were all staring and I pulled Fang away, "Clearly you know nothing about us," he said, "If you think you can act like that towards Max or any of my flock you're dreadfully mistaken." He snapped out a kick that broke a few of Keg's ribs. "Never mind her taking you apart, touch her again and I'll end you."

"Well that went well," I muttered, once the kids were in bed. Angel had practically clung to me all evening and I'd had to stay with her until she drifted off. Fang was lying back on my bed, eyes closed, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. When I sat down beside him he stretched an arm out and pulled me into his side. He was upset about our afternoon but there was nothing that could be done now, and I told him so.  
His reply was mumbled but I caught that he was still unhappy. I slid my arms up his chest and planted a kiss on his shoulder, "I told you we could talk once the flock were asleep..."  
This piqued his curiosity but he still didn't move for another few minutes. I waited as patiently as I could, eventually giving in and prodding him hard in the ribs. He rolled over so he was looking down at me, his eyes dark as night. "Why didn't you tell me about your tattoo?"  
"I- I just wasn't sure how you would react, I mean it's kinda drastic."  
He picked up the magazine from the bedside table and showed me the top half that was showing, "It's a beautiful design," he gave me and I stifled a grin... he had no idea.  
"Yeah, I had to get them to crop the photograph."  
"Why?"  
I threw the magazine away and sat up, "So that the design was the only part showing."  
Now he looked really confused, and I patted his chest, "I'm gonna get ready for bed."  
"Max!"  
I rolled off the bed and shrugged my shirt, enjoying the loud gasp of surprise. I heard him scramble to his feet and move behind me, feeling his fingers trace the words that were now permanently etched onto my skin... forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's taken me so long to upload this chapter, I didn't mean to leave you on a cliffhanger! Hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for all the great reviews to push me to keep writing! Keep 'em coming!**

**-H**

* * *

Fang's POV

The beautiful tribal design was a lot larger than the photograph showed. It was a frame for a piece of swirling script, the words:

_**Flying for Fang**_

I opened my mouth but no noise came out. Max pulled on a light tank-top that only reached her middle and turned around, "Do you like it?"  
How could she even sound hesitant? My name was permanently inked onto her back! "It's- it's permanent!"  
She giggled, probably because my voice had gone all high and squeaky. "Uh yeah that's the general gist of getting tattooed. Do you like it?"  
"Well... yeah, I mean- wow."  
I pulled her into my arms and she tucked her head under my chin. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."  
"That's... totally and completely okay."  
She laughed again and I joined in. Something creaked in the hallway and we both froze. I put my finger to my lips and slid behind the door. There was no one outside now, but I had a feeling that Iggy was not going to sleep well tonight. I stifled a grin and felt her arms go around my waist, "Things go bump in the night, Fang. It was probably nothing."  
"Does it hurt?" I asked, meaning her tattoo.  
She smiled at my sly grin, "No."

Max's POV

The next morning the flock and I were enjoying a relaxing day on the beach. I was careful to keep the words on my back hidden, Fang and I had decided that it was best to keep it quiet for now as they'd had enough to deal with. Fang, I noticed, was strangely smug about it and every time I saw his satisfied smirk I couldn't help but grin.  
Angel and Nudge were still excitedly interrogating me as much as possible.  
Did I know any celebrities: No  
Was it fun to model: Yes  
Did I have lots of friends who were fabulously fashionable (Nudge's words): Yes  
Could they model: No  
Could they come to all the wild parties (Nudge's words again): Hell no!  
Iggy was looking sulky and because of this, Gazzy was bored. "Not enjoying the rest and sunshine, Ig? I thought you were bored of the constant fighting."  
I had meant to be teasing but his expression soured, "Well I'm sorry for not being a constant ray of sunshine. Why should I be, we've got our golden boy, the dark shadow, back."  
Okaaaaay. "Iggy you okay? I mean this isn't you."  
He gave a pained smile and I felt Fang appear behind me, "I'm fine, Max. Just fed up of secrets and sneaking around."  
I let the fact he hadn't stopped sneaking around lately slide and watched him casually challenge Gazzy to an arm wrestling match.  
Fang clicked his tongue, "Well isn't he cheery today."  
"Leave him be, Fang. Everyone has off days."  
Speaking of off days, mine was about to skid downhill. A couple of beach-bunnies had been giving me the evil eye for about twenty minutes now, and I could now see why. It looked like fake-blond and unnaturally-red were the booty-calls of the sleazy Keg and Lloyd who had just joined us all on the sand. Fang tensed behind me and I shrugged, "Ignore them."  
"Max!"  
Natalie and Celia were coming towards us from the water; poor Fang was struggling to keep his salivating in check. They were both in bikinis and dripping wet. I giggled, "Hey girls, what's up?"  
"You coming to the shoot this evening? Awesome party afterwards! Quick bikini modelling, a catwalk show and freebies!" Celia shimmied with excitement while Nudge stared open mouthed. No doubt this was how she wanted her future to turn out. God save us all.  
"I would also add there shall be a whole selection of delicious men in suits," Natalie added, "But I can see you've already nabbed someone," she winked and looked Fang up and down. It was side-splitting.  
"I'll think about it," I told her through my hilarity.  
"Cam says call him by four with your answer, he wants you to lead the shoot."  
Natalie shifted her gaze to Iggy, "And we will be up at the beach bar if you want to join us for drinks beforehand."  
Tears were threatening to leak from my eyes I wanted to laugh so bad! But I held it together, "Gotcha babe, thanks."  
When they left I took a deep breath, "OMG Max you totally have to do that shoot!"  
I rolled my eyes at Nudge, "Sweetie I'll see."  
"And then I'll come and watch and maybe I can start modelling?"  
That's when I really laughed, "If I'm doing this shoot, I'm going alone."  
Nudge pouted and went with Angel and the boys to get some ice-cream. "There's no way I'm letting you go alone tonight."  
I turned to Fang, "And why not? I'll be perfectly safe."  
"Oh that's not why you're not going alone."  
I raised my eyebrows and he grinned, "You're leading a bikini shoot Max, there's no way I'm missing that."  
Angel appeared about two seconds later and we hastily moved back so a more modest distance from one-another, "Can we please come to the party tonight, Max?"  
I stared her down to make sure she wasn't doing any tampering with my head before eventually I winked and nodded, "I'll think about it."  
Nudge and Angel cheered and I looked over to where Keg and his three goons had been moments before, their spot was empty now, and I had a feeling they would reappear sometime inconvenient, and it wasn't going to be fun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys so something awesome has happened… I finally wrote the next chapter! *confetti cannons, noise makers, silly string everywhere* So it has been a really, really long time and I want to thank those awesome people who have continued to favourite and review and basically continuously remind me I'm being a horrible person by not continuing with this. I never intended to stop writing but I took a break from fan fiction for a while and when I returned I basically brought with me some new fics and some updated older ones (if you followed me and read the fics Family Secrets or Marine Ride there are new versions posted under new names. PM me if you want the details!) However I do intend to finish what I started so I'm going to push my luck and ask y'all stick with me for a while as I get back into the swing of the story- my writing style has changed slightly from what it used to be but I'm hoping there won't be too noticeable a change in the way the story comes across.**

**Reviews would be great to let me know what you're thinking, if you've missed my updates, if you hate this chapter (which I hope you don't!), what you'd like to see happen in the rest of the fic etc **

**Also if you're looking for some new fics to try out I have a selection of newish ones that I'm currently still updating on a (semi) regular basis ;) For Maximum Ride I have a fic called The Second Generation that I adore writing and I also have one called A Guardian of Angels which is a crossover with the Mortal Instruments. (If you haven't read them GET IT DONE. Seriously.)If you have read TMI then I also have a story called Curiouser and Curiouser that involves some Alice in Wonderland action, plus a A/U TMI/Hunger Games story called Class Disaster But enough of me selling you my newer works… here's the latest instalment of Rivalry Among the Winged!**

**Also, also since I'm feeling guilty about leaving you for so long without update or word of why I was MIA I'll upload two chapters this evening, just to beg your forgiveness ;) Remember, Review please!**

**-H**

* * *

Max's POV

I stood in front of the mirror wondering if I was insane. It had happened, I'd snapped and gone loony. It was the only explanation for the fact I was wearing nothing but one of the key pieces of the new Victoria Secret range of swimwear that I was about to model on a real freaking runway while my flock was in the crowd next to a bunch of photographers. Told you, I'm nuts  
Celia was practically bouncing, which was bad considering she wasn't wearing much and there were drooling stage hands everywhere. "Aren't you excited?" she sang.  
I made myself smile as Cam came through clapping his hands together, "Places everyone and for the love of God don't screw this up!"  
No pressure of anything Max. Just walk out in front of a bunch of people practically naked and try not to fall off the runway. Easy.

Fang's POV

It was literally the best night of my life. Though I did have to keep reminding myself every ten seconds I was holding the hand of a mind-reading child and my thoughts were to remain PG. The whole flock was having the time of their lives -well, except Iggy who couldn't see anything and was missing out on one of the greatest sights I've ever seen. Max on the catwalk in a bikini was going to be forever etched into my mind. There must be a God.

Angel was smirking and once again I reminded myself to keep my thoughts clean, but then I realised she wasn't smiling at me but at Nudge who looked like she'd died and gone to her version of heaven what with all the topless male models, famous celebrities and casting agents walking about the beach.  
"I can't believe that Max was part of this!" she exclaimed. "It's just- it's just- it's just so cool!"  
The Gasman, if truth be told, looked a little scared. "Yeah I have no idea what's going on," he admitted when I asked if he was okay. "Where's Max?"  
Angel pointed, "They were doing a modelling shoot after the runway show. She's almost done."  
When she did arrive she had thrown on a pair of denim shorts and a loose summer top over her bikini which was both a disappointment and a huge relief. "You're eyes look like they're about to fall out of your skull," she told me as I pulled her into my arms.  
"You look grumpy for someone that just starred in what Nudge has been telling us every two minutes is a really huge fashion event."  
She settled into my embrace and looked up at me with her familiar eyes, "I dunno Fang, this was fun a first but now it's getting a little… intense," she finished as a swarm of photographers went by and she hid her face in my shirt. "When it was just the jeans commercial and the local shoots it was fine, but this brand is a National thing."  
I kissed her nose, "You're beautiful Max, there's no reason you shouldn't end up on a billboard in Times Square."  
"Except the fact it's like a huge sign saying that the Flock are vulnerable to attack," she countered. "Luckily this show is just for the L.A crowd, I'm going to tell Cam I'm not interested in taking it any further."  
Nudge overheard this and let out a cry of disbelief, "But Maaaax!"  
I hushed her with a look, "This is Max's call Nudge. And she has a point, modelling in L.A is great, but putting ourselves global could have consequences."  
Max smiled up at me for backing her up and Iggy piped up from behind us, "Listen to Mr Supportive lying through his teeth like he isn't gutted he no longer gets to drool over his girlfriend strutting it about on runways."  
I bit back a mean retort, knowing that if I engaged with him Max would start demanding answers about what was going on, but I had missed the look on Max's face and she suddenly pointed out, "Fang doesn't have much to be disappointed about Ig, it just means he gets private shows from now on."  
I swear my jaw almost hit the sand, as did the rest of the flocks, but Max looked like she couldn't care less. "Seriously, I don't care what is going on with you and Fang at the minute but if you two want to squabble all day every day you can leave me well out of it. You got that?"  
A shocked Iggy nodded and Nudge was grinning from ear to ear, "Are you and Fang going to get married Max?"  
Wha-? Where the hell had that come from?! Our eyes met with the same level of panic and we grappled for an answer. I swear I heard Iggy snort and mutter, "Not so keen to jump to you defence now Fang, is she?"  
Max tried to keep things diplomatic, "Uh, we're a bit young to be thinking about things like that sweetie."  
Angel cocked her head to the side like a little bird and said, "But you already have his name tattooed on your back, doesn't that mean you'll be together forever?"  
Well shit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope the last chapter was up to standard! It's a bit weird for me to be writing this again, hence these two short filler chapters. However this should give you an idea of what drama is to come in the next chapter... glad I'm back, hope you're all glad I'm back too! Let me know what you're thinking :) **

**-H**

* * *

Fang's POV

"Did you think about the tattoo in front of her?" I asked Max quietly.  
It had been a few minutes since Angel had told the rest of the flock about Max's supposedly secret tribute to our relationship and she blushed. "When Nudge asked about marriage the first thing that popped into my head was that marriage is supposed to be permanent and from there is was a natural connection!" "Where did Nudge's question even come from?" I wondered aloud.  
Max shrugged and I rubbed between her wings, trying to soothe her. When she'd confirmed that Angel was correct and she had my name on her lower back Nudge had gone into overdrive about how cute it all was and Iggy had disappeared without a word. "This is a mess," she groaned.  
I kissed her hair, "Is it that bad, imagining being married to me?"  
She could not have looked more surprised and I grinned, "I'm not asking right now, Max."  
Angel came over and looked up at us with her big blue eyes, "Nudge says there's a cotton candy cart over there," she pointed, "Can I have some?"  
Max sent the three kids over together with some cash before turning back to me and whispering, "No, the thought of us getting married is not a bad one, but it took me a little off guard."  
I kissed her, winding my hands into her hair and drawing her towards me- and then we jumped apart and into a fighting stance as a large bang went off behind us. A moment later Max laughed and reached for my hand, "I forgot they said there would be fireworks."  
I took a breath and tried to calm my heart rate as the flock came running back over to us. None of us were particularly good with loud noises. Angel reached for me and I scooped her up, "That frightened me," she whispered and I tucked her head under my chin.  
The Gasman held up some cotton candy for his sister, "It's okay, Angel."  
Nudge and Max were looking around the beach in concern. "What's wrong?"  
"Iggy," she said, "I can't find him."  
While on a normal evening that might have made me annoyed or jealous that she was so concerned, with the sudden fireworks that to him would be unknown bangs followed by the smell of gunpowder I felt my own sense of foreboding kick into play. "You check the beach, I'll check the air," I told her.  
Nudge looked worried, "He wouldn't have gone flying, not with all these people."  
"Yeah but they set the fireworks off further down the beach so they're not in danger of hitting the party," I explained. "There's no reason to panic until we know more."  
I handed Angel to Max and touched her chin, "Be careful," she warned me. "I don't want you getting hit by a rocket."  
I smiled just a little and kissed her briefly, "He'll probably be moping around near the bar trying to hit on models." More likely he'd flown off in a fury of hurt after finding out about Max's tattoo.  
Max met my eyes and in that moment I knew that she knew what I'd been putting off telling her, I just didn't know how she'd come to know. "I think we both know he's not hitting on girls Fang. Just bring him back safely okay?"

* * *

**So she KNOWS! But for how long has she known? ;) Review to find out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well looky here... another update ;) I'm blaming the sudden sunny weather we're experiencing (in case you didn't know I live in Scotland. It rains here like 99.9% of the time, so the fact I'm wearing shorts and not freezing to death or turning blue whenever I walk outside is nothing short of a summer miracle. Pretty sure it'll be snowing again by Monday) but in any case I've been bitten by the writing bug. Painful since I'm getting nothing else like sleeping, laundry and socialising done, but good for you guys!  
**

**So in honour of the sunshine I'll dedicate this chapter to people reading this where it is currently raining. I know your pain. I'll be joining you in the summer of downpour rather soon I feel... some reviews would definetely make things more awesome! **

**-H**

* * *

Max's POV

I took Angel, Gazzy and Nudge up onto the promenade and away from the party. Not even Nudge complained, quietly we were all grateful to be further away from the loud noises of the fireworks.  
"They're so beautiful," Angel said quietly.  
"It's okay that the sounds freak you out sweetie," I told her. "They freak us all out, it's just part of our weird, freaky lives."  
She smiled at me, "Normal would be boring, right Max?"  
"Exactly."  
In times of stress and worry there was only one thing to distract my flock; we found a burger bar much nearer to our flat and I bought everyone food. The Gasman was wolfing down chips and soda at the speed of light and I warned him he'd give himself the hiccups. I didn't eat anything and Nudge set a milkshake in front of me. "They'll be okay Max. There's nothing to say Iggy definitely went flying."  
But Fang is flying, I thought, looking for Iggy and that's partly my fault.  
Angel looked up, apparently having heard this and her eyes widened, "You _know_? You know Iggy is in love with you?"  
Gazzy stopped chewing, "What? I thought Fang was in love with Max!"  
I sighed, "Iggy is not in love with me, he just thinks that he is. He has a crush, that's all."  
"How do you know the difference between a crush and love?" Nudge asked.  
"And how did you find out about Iggy? Did Fang tell you?" Angel put in.  
The poor Gasman had clearly been the only one left out of the loop. "Wait, Fang knows Iggy loves Max?"  
I held up my hands, "Guys- one question that I really never thought I'd have to answer at a time please!" Thankfully they shut up. "Angel after a while it was really a bit obvious sweetie. Fang didn't have to tell me anything, the fact he wouldn't tell me was a dead giveaway, because the only thing he would keep from me would be something that he thought might damage us as a flock."  
"Why would it damage the flock?" Gazzy asked. Well at least he'd stopped shoving food down his throat dangerously fast.  
Nudge rolled her eyes, "Duh, Gazzy! Max is madly in love with Fang!"  
"So?"  
"_So- _even if Iggy is madly in love with Max too she'll always choose Fang. And if she had to make the choice between them it might be too hard on Iggy to stay around and watch, and him leaving would hurt Max."  
"Again, sweetie, Iggy is _not in love _with me."  
"He definitely thinks that he is," Angel warned me.I nodded, "I get that, honey. But Fang and I both understand something that maybe you guys are still a bit too young to get. If Iggy was truly in love with me, the way Fang is, then he would accept that I'm too in love with Fang to love him back. He wouldn't have spent months pulling pranks and stupid stunts to try and get Fang out of the picture. He would love me enough to let me be happy. And that's why he's not in love with me, he has a bit of a crush, but that'll fade over time when he finds someone else."  
"And that's why Fang hasn't killed him yet," the Gasman added, making sense for once.  
I smiled at him and Nudge put her chin on her hand, "I wish someone would fall in love with me," she said.  
"You have plenty of time for that Nudge. Besides it's not as easy as they make it look in the movies."  
"Like the fact Iggy has flown off into a bunch of fireworks," the Gasman said not so helpfully and the worry returned to my gut.  
"Exactly," I said quietly, "Exactly like that."

Fang's POV

So Max knew Iggy had feelings for her. I certainly hadn't been the one to tell her, then again maybe he had or maybe she'd finally woken up and figured it out for herself. It's not that I felt threatened by Iggy in any way, but I was a little miffed as to why she hadn't told me that she'd figured it out. I mean, I knew he wasn't as in love with her as he thought, but did Max know that? What was she thinking now she knew?  
The questions burning through my mind were making it hard to concentrate which was especially bad since I was weaving in and out of fireworks. "Goddamn it Iggy where the hell are you?!" I shouted into the night.  
It would have been weird to get a reply I know but it felt good to shout at him even if I wasn't actually yelling at him. What was I expecting, a voice from a below being like "oh hey man, yeah sorry I had to get some air when I figured out your girlfriend wasn't gonna leave you for me" and see him chilling on a freaking lilo in the water? No.  
Instead I had to bank sharply when a rocket appeared from bloody nowhere and exploded a few feet above me, sending spark down in the direction of my not-so-flame-resistant-wings. One thing was clear, when I found Iggy, I was going to kill him. "You blind bastard where the hell are you? I'm not in the mood to die for you today!"  
And that's when he hit me.


	18. Chapter 18

**As I predicted the sunshine from last week has magically vanished. Not happy. However I do have another chapter for you so things are not all bad! Glad to see there is still some enthusiasm for this fic kicking around, I can't tell you how glad I am for that. So yeah, enjoy and as usual I'd love to hear what you're thinking!**

-H

* * *

Max's POV

Twenty minutes had gone past since one of us had spoken, a record, especially for Nudge. I sighed and checked my watch again, "Okay guys, I'm calling it a night."  
"What?"  
"But Max!"  
"We can't leave!"  
"Yes we can," I argued. "It's been forty minutes guys, we've combed the entire beach from the party to the apartment and back. Twice. Iggy will either find his way home when he's ready to or Fang will find him and bring him back. Either way we're useless just sitting here and it's getting late."  
I got my leader-face on and one by one they conceeded.  
Angel was super exhausted so I carried her with Nudge and Gazzy either side of me. "They'll be there in the morning, right Max?" she whispered in my ear and I genuinely didn't have an answer for her.  
"Almost home guys, this has been one hell of a night."  
"-And it's about to get much worse," said a voice from the shadows.

Fang's POV

"Dude- what the fu-!" Iggy punched me again, cutting me off mid-curse.  
"You bastard!" he snarled.  
Okay, enough was enough. I swung around above him and caught him in a death grip so that he was relying on me to stay aloft. Luckily the fireworks seemed to have stopped. "I'm the bastard?" I shouted at him, "How about the fact you've been trying to steal my girlfriend away from me since we came to L.A?"  
"I can't help how I feel!"  
"You have a crush Iggy, you're supposed to respect me enough not to do anything about it!" I let him go and he dropped several feet until his wings caught the air and he soared back up to my level.  
"Don't tell me how I feel," he snapped.  
I could feel fury coursing through me. "Well how about I tell you how I feel! A guy that I once thought was a brother to me has physically altered my appearance and done every damn thing he can to drive me away from my family in the hope he can hook up with the love of my life! Do you know how I know you don't love her like I do Iggy?"  
"Enlighten me."  
"Because you tried to make me leave," I said quietly, "Despite the fact you know how much that would hurt her. I bet you had yourself convinced that you'd be there to pick up the pieces once I'd gone, but you'd always be the one that got me to go. Only once I realised that, there was no way I was going anywhere, because I love her too much to leave when the going gets a little rough. It's the same reason I didn't tell her that you liked her."  
Iggy was quiet for a moment but I wasn't sure how much of what I'd said had gone in, "Do you know what it's like to always come second to you?"  
I dropped about a foot out of shock. "What?"  
"You're the second eldest, so Max automatically treated you like her equal and me like a kid. Then we grew up and you were her best friend, shoulder to cry on, right hand man and then eventually her lover. Maybe I'm not _in love _with her, but I can't help but think that somehow I should have had the same kind of life as you."  
Well… that wasn't what I'd expected to hear. "You can't use that as an excuse for what you've been doing Iggy. Invading Max's privacy and meddling in our relationship-"  
"Oh yeah- about your super serious relationship, you two act like you know each other inside out. That you don't have secrets."  
"I don't have secrets from Max," I said quietly, feeling my temper rising again.  
"Bullshit!" Iggy cried, "And I know she has them from you too. Like how her co-worker won't stop asking her out. Like how she'd already turned down the National campaign before she discussed it with you. And like how she's already organising our next move, back to New York incidentally, where her same male model friend that keeps asking her on dates is heading to promote a new brand."  
I felt like ice water was being trickled down my spine. "You got all that from spying on her."  
"Not spying Fang, just paying attention. When you're too busy burying your own secrets to notice what's going on under the surface."  
"I don't know what you're talking about," I insisted.  
"Yeah- from all those nights away from the flock… we met your friends Fang, it's not much of a stretch to think that those days away might include some things you never want brought to Max's attention."  
I punched him. "Are you trying to split the flock, is that seriously your end game?"  
Iggy held on to his gushing nose, "I'm trying to point out that you can't accuse me of being such a bad person for going after what I want because your little charade isn't fooling me anymore, and the flock are starting to see through it too."  
I hesitated about hitting him again. I didn't know how much he knew, I didn't know how much was the truth, but I knew I had to get back to Max. Like now. "We've been gone too long," I said quietly. "Max asked me to bring you back, so we're going. Now."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! If I'm being totally honest with you (which I always am!) this was supposed to be uploaded on Sunday, however I was rather hungover and the light from the laptop burned like a Vampire and holy ground so there was no internet activity that day and Monday and yesterday were super sunny again (whatever Scotland is playing at I'm totally cool with because I am tan!) However I'm not weeks late in uploading so I hope you'll all forgive me! Got some cool drama lined up in the next few chapters so let me know what you think! **

**-H**

* * *

Max's POV

It was Keg, and his asshole friend Lloyd. They came out from behind a beach hut while some of their other friends surrounded us. Angel clung on tightly to my neck. _They are bad, bad people Max, _she said into my head, _They want to hurt us for humiliating them before. They want to hurt Fang too__…__ but I can__'__t see why.  
_Great. So Fang had somehow had a falling out with some of his band of drunken party-boys and now we were going to pay for it. I remembered the days of him being away for seventy-two hours at a time and wondered how I hadn't questioned before exactly who he'd been hanging out and why he wouldn't bring them to meet the flock.  
"What do you want?" I asked Keg in my coldest voice.  
The Gasman and Nudge were standing with their backs to mine and Angel's so none of the group could hit us with a sneak attack while I was distracted. He came forward with a horrible grin on his face, the bruises still visible from his mishap with Fang and I a few days ago. "Why can't we just chat, Maximum?" "It's just Max."  
"Oho, well we've heard differently, haven't we boys?" The guys around us made gruff noises that suggested they were agreeing but it sounded more like apes grunting to me. "Fang told us your full name _Max. _All those nights he was partying with us, glad for once he wasn't being dragged down by his over-bearing girlfriend and her band of children." I felt my temper rising and it must have shown on my face because he laughed, "God it's no wonder he had to come out with us and let loose. Imagine being stuck raising kids that aren't even yours, with a girlfriend who constantly puts them before your needs as a couple. Talk about a mood killer."  
There was a sour taste in my mouth and Angel whispered into my head, _They__'__re trying to piss you off Max, they want to set you against Fang.  
_"Did he tell you where he went all those times he left you with the kids, Maximum? Did he tell you who he was with?"  
"Whatever Fang did with you guys when we first arrived here doesn't matter," I insisted, "If he found out that your harassing us now he'd have your heads."  
One of the other guys laughed loudly and Lloyd weighed in, "Oh Fang was rarely out with us Maxi. Yeah he came partying a few times, but he mainly hung with Keenan and Troll's crowd."  
Weren't they the same group, I thought, remembering how half of Fang's 'friends' had been much less douchy than these guys. Keg added, "Yeah he wasn't so interested in the simple L.A club scene, he much preferred the darker underground world they introduced him too. A place where a guy raising four kids and a wife would never go, a place he didn't have to pretend to be the guy you think he is."  
I hated to say it but something close to panic was starting to work through me and I felt like I might hurl. "If you're done bitching about my boyfriend, we'll be on our way." I added a little warning into my tone and something glinted in Keg's eyes.  
He stepped forwards and pushed Angel from my arms, grabbing a fistful of my hair, "You're not going anywhere," he snarled, "Until we're done with you. And then we'll send you back to Fang as a warning."  
"A warning of what?" I spat.  
"Of what happens when you mess with me and disrespect my family."  
I saw a touch of knowledge in Angel's eyes but was more worried about the fact she looked unsure of whatever she'd heard. "What did Fang do to your family?"  
Suddenly I was pinned against the wall with my air being cut off, Keg's hand over my throat. The flock were screaming for me, but apparently being restrained by the others in his gang. "Ask him yourself," he whispered against my ear, "Once I let you crawl home to him."

Fang's POV

Iggy and I arrived back at the flock's apartment to find it in total darkness. "They might be asleep," I offered as an explanation.  
"No one is home," he replied flatly. "Where did you agree to meet?"  
"We said we'd find each other, but we were all a little concerned you might get blown up by a firework to make a concrete plan." I tried not to sound too bitter but he heard right through me.  
"If you hate me so much why not just let me?"  
I sighed, "One, because you're part of the flock and Max and the others would be upset if you died. And two… I don't hate you Iggy. Despite the past few weeks. I'm pissed at you, God I'm pissed at you, but I wouldn't actually want you dead."  
The statement kind of hung between us in the silent air of the apartment. We were both relieved when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID, "Max- I got him, he's fine. Well, he's a bit messed in the head if truth be told, but-"  
"It's not Max." I frowned. "Fang, it's Keenan, something's happened. You gotta get down here man."


	20. Chapter 20

**Bit of a cliffhanger last time guys... that's my bad, though I won't lie, it's going to happen again. Maybe not in this chapter (depends on your POV) maybe not in the next, but I love me a good cliffhanger!  
Enjoy!  
**

**-H**

* * *

Max's POV

I leaned against the wall and refused to accept the offer of a hand to my feet from Troll, who'd I'd learned had a real name: Jake.  
"You're lucky we found you guys," Keenan said.  
"You're lucky that I was too tired from kicking Keg's ass to kick yours," I snarled, snatching back my phone. "And you shouldn't have called Fang."  
He looked at me with his bright green eyes, "He's your boyfriend and Keg was only hurting you to get at him."  
"Why is that?" the Gasman asked, he sounded pissed off and I didn't blame him. We were all pretty mad and Keenan and Jake/Troll exchanged a glance, "That's a conversation you should have with him."  
I dragged myself to my feet without assistance, "Oh I will."  
Angel came forward and hugged her arms around my middle, "Max I want to go home!"  
I directed her to Nudge who took her hand, "We're going sweetie, I just want to ask Fang's 'friends' one more thing." After Keg had tried to knock me unconscious by restricting my airways only to do God-knows-what to me Nudge had managed to bite one of her capturers causing enough ruckus for me to jab my fingers into Keg's eyes, forcing him to let go of me. Once I had enough oxygen it had gone downhill for them all pretty darn quickly, and in the last moments Keenan and Troll had arrived swinging impressive punches and chasing our attackers off down the beach.  
The flock moved away a few feet and I approached the two boys, "I don't know you guys and I don't trust you. A few days ago you were all, Keg and Lloyd included, introduced to me as the guys Fang was chilling with. Only now it seems half of you are enemies with the other half and I'm caught up in some kind of revenge war I know nothing about." I glared at them, "I'm not used to being kept in the dark by my best friend, and I don't like the younger kids seeing random guys trying to kill me when we're supposed to be safe in this city so I'm only going to ask you once: what the hell have you got Fang into that's caused all this bullshit?"  
Keenan had the decency to avoid my gaze since he obviously wasn't going to say jack-squat however Troll met my eyes with his own that were a startling shade of blue, especially against his black hair. "I'm sorry that this happened Max, we both are. You and the flock weren't meant to get caught up in any of this and we're going to try and make damn sure it doesn't happen again."  
"That's not giving me the answers I need to protect my flock. And I protect my flock, no one else."  
"If you don't have any faith in us have some in Fang. He loves you, he's made that much clear and he'll want to deal with Keg-"  
I cut him off, "Fang will only deal with Keg and Lloyd if I let him survive the night. What Keg told me, what he said about what you guys are involved in, if I have to- I'll go back to him to get the answers I want."  
Keenan frowned, "That is not a good idea."  
"Neither is keeping me in the dark," I told him. "You both have gotten to know Fang, but if you think he's difficult to deal with you're about to be introduced to a whole new level that I'll be honest, I don't think either of you are ready for."

Fang's POV

Iggy and I barely made it to the front door of our building before Max and the flock came trooping through. My jaw dropped when I saw her, fury unfurling in my chest. Her jaw was badly bruised, as was her throat where there was a very obvious hand print. My hands started to shake, "Keenan just-"  
She walked straight past me towards the stairs without saying a word and my voice died in my throat. The Gasman and Nudge followed her silently but Angel stopped and looked up to meet me eyes. She looked younger than I'd seen her in a long time; young and tired and scared. "You've been keeping secrets Fang. I don't know how easily you're going to be able to talk your way out of this one. Max is really, really, really mad."  
I scooped her up and in my arms and carried up upstairs, "What happened?"  
My mind was filled with images that made my stomach churn. Keg and Lloyd appearing and surrounding them. Him pinning Max to the wall. His whispers of revenge that made her question if she ever knew me. I felt like I was falling to pieces and once I'd tucked Angel safely into bed I came out into the living room in search of Max.  
Iggy was milling around in the kitchen, "Gazzy and Nudge filled me in, I'd say good luck, but you're going to need more than that."  
I couldn't even get mad about the smug note in his voice, only a half hour ago he'd been going on and on about Max and I's secrets. I pushed open the door to her bedroom and was instantly slammed against the wall. "Thirty seconds," she hissed.  
I kept my expression blank, "I'm gonna need more than that."  
"And I need a flock who don't question my leadership, a best friend that doesn't lie to me and a boyfriend that doesn't keep secrets."  
I understood why she was angry, but it also meant she was in no right mind to listen to what I had to tell her tonight. I explained as much and after a moment when I saw in her eyes just how scared and betrayed she felt, she pushed away from me and moved across the room.  
I tried to catch her hand she snatched it away. "I will explain Max, I will. I was always going to but I need to be able to tell you everything without you getting mad over one or two of the details. And tonight isn't the time." She stayed silent, which meant I was in deep shit. "It's something I got involved in when I was panicking about losing you, I thought it was done with!" More silence. "I swear it won't be as bad as you're thinking."  
"And what am I thinking, Fang?"  
I swallowed, "Well, I-"  
"Did you cheat on me?" she asked quietly, her back to me.  
"Of course not! No it's absolutely nothing like…" I sighed, wishing she would just turn around. "It's complicated, and it's messy and a lot of people believe different things."  
"Keg said something tonight," she began quietly, cutting me off mid-sentence, "That you'd disrespected his family and what he was going to do to me was a warning… but you know-" she now did turn around and the expression on her face made me wish she hadn't. She looked cold and frightened but mostly she looked like she'd resigned herself to keep the distance between us, "That wasn't the bit that got to me most. It should have been, why he would threaten to force himself on me as a method of revenge raises some serious questions of what the hell you did to piss him off in the first place… but no the bit that really made me panic was all the stuff he was saying about how you're suffocating being with me, because where I go the flock goes. How you feel trapped and you had to go out and let loose."  
"He was spewing shit Max."  
"No, he was picking up on a vibe. You can't make stuff that personal up Fang, not without there being just a shred of truth in there somewhere." I didn't know what to say and she wrapped herself up in a blanket and turned away again.  
I took a step forward, "Just let me- let me help clean you up, let's get a decent nights sleep and tomorrow-"  
"I think you should sleep in your own room tonight."  
I was dumbstruck. Every heartbeat was painful, was she ending things? "Max-"  
"I think it would be best," she said and I could hear the tears choking her, "If you just left me alone for a little while. I need… I need space, I need to think and I need to sleep. I won't do that if you stay tonight."  
I wanted to argue, I had so much more to say but I knew that if I pushed her too hard she would remove herself from me completely. Wordlessly I left and closed the door softly behind me. I didn't hear her crying or throw anything, but the silence was so much worse. Silence, with Max, was final.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so there was some minor freaking out at the ending of the last chapter, which I'm totally not going to apologise for because it's exactly what I wanted. So before there's any kind of further argument/discussion between Max and Fang, here's a little Max/Iggy scene... enjoy and please review!**

**-H**

* * *

Max's POV

I didn't sleep that night. Not at all. Every time I tried I was filled with horrible dreams that had me shaking in a cold sweat, blocking out images of Fang baring down on my with red eyes and a knife in his hands. I didn't want to admit it, but Keg had really spooked me tonight. Eventually I couldn't take it any more and I rolled out of bed and headed to the kitchen where I found Iggy.  
"Why aren't you sleeping?"  
"I could ask you the same," he replied and I poured myself a glass of water.  
Iggy kicked out a stool next to him and I took it, wrapping my hands around the cold glass and trying not to shiver. "You frightened me tonight, flying off like that."  
His face was carefully blank, "I'm sorry. I didn't know there would be fireworks, but you didn't have to send the Hound after me." There was a long silence, I didn't want to talk about Fang. Then he said, "What happened, with those guys? Did they hurt you?"  
"Not too badly," I wasn't sure if it was a lie. "But they freaked me out a bit. I had no idea Fang was keeping so many secrets."  
Iggy surprised me by snorting, "Oh yeah- because you don't have any either?"  
"I-"  
"While you've been distracted looking after the flock, tending to your new career and worrying about Fang, Max, I've been paying attention. To both of you. To everything."  
"You knew about what he's been hiding from me?" I asked, outraged.  
"I knew that he'd been involved in more than he was letting on. I only had to pay attention to the manner in which he came and went, the kind of state he'd arrive in, the smell on his clothes; blood, bleach, cigarette smoke and booze, to understand that there was more to his disappearances than partying. And you- I know that this modelling gig isn't as crystal clear as you're making it out to be. You were a little too freaked out that we'd followed you to the building that day. Plus I'm pretty sure that all your coffee dates and secret phone calls to Barry don't mean-"  
"I'm not cheating on Fang," I said quietly, but honestly.  
Iggy's voice was low, "I know. You two may stupidly attempt to maintain your charade of a perfect love-life by not telling each other anything but there's no doubting that you're both in it for the long haul. I don't think he cheated on you either; it's not like he'd come home smelling of perfume."  
I swallowed and realised I was relieved. I had believed Fang when he told me he'd been faithful, but given that Iggy had been doing so much to drive us apart recently, it was reassuring that he was confirming it.  
"Do you know what he did to make Keg attack us like that?"  
"You'll have to ask him."  
"I don't want to have that conversation."  
Iggy made a face, "Then you guys are doomed as a couple. Hard conversations are part of life."  
I felt my temper rising and I lashed out, "Oh yeah? Then here's an awkward topic for you, Ig. When were you going to let on that you think you're in love with me?"  
He flushed and I almost felt bad. "Did Fang tell you."  
"No. I figured it out, it wasn't hard after I started to piece together everything, I'm not sure how I missed it in the first place."  
"Probably because you were hiding your own secrets."  
"Well yours isn't hidden any more. I have a feeling none of the flock's secrets will stay hidden for much longer so spit it out Iggy, if you care so much about me why shove Fang towards the door?"  
His fist came down on the counter, "If you two could stop telling me how I feel that would be peachy!"  
"And if you could be a little more mature about the way you go about expressing your feelings we wouldn't be in such a predicament right now… would we?"  
He stayed silent and I sighed. I had to remember how it felt when I first realised I liked Fang.  
Slowly I slid my hand over the counter and interlinked our fingers, "Listen Iggy, I know that Fang and Angel didn't tell me about how you feel because they were worried it would be awkward when it all came out and what that would do to the flock. But I want you to know that I do love you. I love you like my brother, you've always been like that to me." He tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him. "Fang… he was my best friend, then my boyfriend, but you were something different, different but just as special and important to me. You're family Ig, and I think that deep down you have to know that too."  
"I'm not all that big into incest," he commented dryly and I laughed.  
"Yeah me neither. I know that crushes can be confusing, but I promise you Iggy when it's the real thing, when it's really love, you won't need to try and make yourself noticed so much. When it comes to be your turn to fall in love then it'll be like falling into step beside someone you've been walking beside your whole life but never realised it. So can we try and move on? I know that your feelings won't disappear overnight, even a crush can be difficult to let go of, but given the fact that I'm pretty sure you out of all of us are most aware of the scope of the shitstorm coming our way, for which Fang and I will accept most of the responsibility for, the flock will be so much stronger if we can deal with it like one unit. We can't afford to be divided right now."  
"Is that your way of asking me to make up with Fang?"  
I grimaced, "I think we are both entitled to make him suffer just a little bit longer." I sighed, "But ultimately, yes. I need Fang, as furious with him as I am right now, and I need you and the flock too. I need my family to be able to rally when we have to… can you do that for me?"  
He squeezed my hand and planted a kiss on the back of it in a gentlemanly fashion, "I'll give anything a try once."  
"Thank you Iggy," I said softly.  
He pushed back from the counter, letting me go and headed off towards his room. "You should get some sleep too Max, because you're right, I do have a vague idea of how bad this is going to get… and you're going to need to be rested and ready. Even if it's only to deal with Fang in the morning."  
I saw a shadow twitch at the end of the corridor and held back on a sigh. I would be dealing with Fang sooner than morning apparently. "Goodnight Iggy."  
His door shut and for a few moments there was complete and total silence.  
He was letting me decide.  
Either I could go back to my room and to bed and ignore him and this would all be postponed for another few sleepless hours… or I could acknowledge him and we could fight it out now, while my flock slept and outside the night grew restless in the humid breeze of the oncoming storm.  
"You can come out, Fang."


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the slight delay in updating guys, and I just wanted to say I love you all for reviewing! It's nice to get some feedback and I've tried to take into account some of the things you were commenting on and asking for... aka FAX.  
This chapter isn't hugely romancy because I left the last one on a cliffhanger with lots of questions to be answered which is why I took a bit more time in writing this, obviously what Fang's been getting up to was going to take a bit of thought for how to explain it best and I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
I promise I'll put a nice FAX chapter in soon because I do realise it's all been a bit dramatic and cliffhangery!  
**

**-H**

* * *

Fang's POV

We stood on opposite sides of the island counter, me watching her, her watching the midnight shadows on the floor. The silence dragged on for several more minutes, but I waited. She had asked for space, she had wanted time, she had called me out of the darkness to talk so she could talk first.  
All I could concentrate on was keeping my ground. Really I should have been trying to work out a way to tell her everything I should have told her weeks ago. But the bruising on her throat was causing my hands to tremble, I would kill Keg, I would choke the life out of him, and it was killing me that I couldn't go to her. I couldn't make it all okay.  
"I realise that I can't be too mad at you for having things that you've kept a secret. Not when I am guilty of having secrets too," she started in a quiet voice, "But if the things you're not telling me come to hurt the flock-"  
"I never thought Keg would dare come near you guys," I insisted, "And I won't let him away with it."  
She waved away my threats with her hand, "Revenge isn't important right now, what is important is that you don't continue to keep me in the dark."  
She finally met my gaze and I knew that it was my turn. I took a deep breath, "Just please- hear out the full story before you react, or judge me. I was in a bad place when we arrived here, and a lot of the things that happened only happened because of miscommunication and… I'll just tell you and you can see for yourself."  
And so I told her. I told her that when we'd first come to L.A I'd been out, innocently clubbing one night and met Simon.  
"Hey man, wanna see a cool trick?" He'd then proceeded to make a ten dollar bill to look like a hundred with a sweep of his hand, and receive his undue change across the bar in exchange for our drinks. He was an illusionist, and a very gifted one. And he wasn't the only one with tricks up his sleeve. When he brought me to see Troll and Keenan they showed me what I thought was a whole other world we were missing out on. A world a little too dangerous for the flock, but it only existed at night, so I didn't see the harm in giving it a go. An underground circuit run and used by mutants; clubs, gambling rooms, bars, brothels and drug dens. At first I only saw the club scene, the four of us were bouncers in a nightclub called Freak; a place where a few 'brave' mortals could come and party around those that they deemed wrong but exciting. We got paid in access to the underground world and as much drink and drugs as we wanted.  
I emphasised that I hadn't touched any drug and thankfully she seemed to believe me. I then had to tell her how it all started to catch up with me. That the nastier side of the business emerged when a rival club started causing trouble with the owners of Freak. How Simon got hooked on a mutant-enhancement drug called Psych that made his powers go crazy; and how one night when he'd had too much he created panic in the middle of the dance floor as people began to imagine the entire structure of the club collapsing around them, and in the ensuing chaos the rival club took it's chance to slip a few of their own enforcers -read, dangerous mutants- passed the rest of the Bouncers including Keenan, Troll and I.  
That's how we came to be enemies with Keg.  
Keg and Lloyd often came to Freak with Mickey and Sean though in a previous fight that had occurred the week before, were banned by Troll and I for life. The night that Simon over-dosed on Psych, Keg's younger, underage, sister Lauren managed to get in with a fake ID, only to be drugged and left in one of the private booths. "We never found the guy that did it, we didn't even notice there were any underage Mortals in the club, we were too busy trying to get everyone out because it looked like the floor was falling away and dropping people into lava. Simon's illusions are so real that we could feel the heat like the lava was really real, only feet away. The rumours spread suggesting that the only way she could have been taken advantage of like that was if one of the club staff were behind it, someone had to have deliberately let her in that night, but it wasn't me, Keenan or Troll. But because we had banned Keg and he hadn't been there to recognise the danger, and because we hadn't saved her, he blames us, mainly me for what happened to Lauren." I heard the own misery in my voice, "Honestly I kind of blame myself too, we'd met her before and I should have recognised her in the crowd, but there were hundreds of people all screaming for the exit. Plus Keenan got into it with one of the enforcers from the other club, there just wasn't time to search everywhere."  
Max's expression was oddly blank, "So what happened to Lauren?"  
"Troll found her as we swept the club once over. We took her to the hospital and I honestly don't know what happened to her after that. She was only sixteen, she shouldn't have been anywhere near Freak that night."  
I knew what she was going to say, "Why were you anywhere near there Fang? It sounds insane."  
"It was a rush, Max. I told you that I had stopped going out and I had, I haven't been there any time recently, though Keenan and Troll have tried. We think Simon's gotten in too deep. He has a sister too, and apparently she's missing. That's why I didn't tell you and the flock about any of it, because the kind of people in that world don't hesitate to use the people you love against you, and I couldn't risk that."  
Max rubbed a hand over her eyes, "So Keg blames you for what happened to his sister, that barely makes any sense."  
"The fight he had, that got him kicked out for life, was with me," I told her. "Lauren had tried to sneak in that night too, I stopped her and she was… attempting to do what she could to convince me to change my mind." Max's expression was suddenly easier to read, "When I refused she got offended and made a scene. It didn't come across well and Keg was on me before I could explain. Troll and I banned them all, it seemed like the thing to do at the time. I figured he'd keep Lauren from returning too."  
She swallowed, "So he thinks it was you."  
"He suspects, though he's wrong. I can prove it, I was the one that wrestled Simon to the ground in the middle of the dance floor. That was the last night I worked there. I handed in my resignation to Finch, the boss, right after we got him in an ambulance."  
Her dark eyes were on mine, "I wasn't accusing you Fang, I know you wouldn't do that."  
I was so relieved to hear her say it, but I still didn't know if I could go to her. "I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell you the night that it all happened but I didn't know how. The night Keg jumped me and we kicked him out was the night Iggy pierced my lip. I knew that I wasn't doing right by you continuing to live that life and I'm so sorry Max."  
She wrapped her arms around her stomach, "I get it, Fang. You're an idiot, but I think I understand. Not why you went in the first place, but why you kept it a secret. We'll have to find a way to deal with Keg and his friends."  
"I plan on getting even," I told her darkly and I almost caught her smiling. I took another deep breath, "But when Keenan spoke to me earlier, he also mentioned that Simon has been really off the rails the last few days. As much as I want to honestly tell you that it's all behind me, between Keg and Simon I'm not sure that I can."  
All I could see were the bruises on her face as she took a step forward and the moonlight spilling in the window hit her. I felt sick, because this was all my fault and I had no idea how to make it up to her. My fault…

Max's POV

There was something in his expression that pained me to watch. I could see him crumbling in front of me and it was so unsettling that I took a step forwards without thinking. Despite the fact I was so shocked with all that he'd told me, the look on his face that showed how much he wished he could take it back hurt like someone was stabbing me in the gut.  
I moved towards him and threw my arms around his neck. I was surprised at his reaction but my gasp was almost of relief as he drew me to him so close that I could barely breathe. His arms went around me wrapping me up in a bear hug. His face was buried in my hair and I could feel the slight shaking that he was trying so hard to control. I ran my hands through his hair and he pulled back just enough to press our foreheads together, his fingers on the bruises on my jaw and on my throat.  
It hadn't just been regret, I realised, but worry I'd seen in his eyes. "I couldn't sit still knowing that he'd had his hands on you," he whispered fiercely, "It took everything I had not to come back to you, I had to know that he-"  
"Shh," I murmured, "It's okay, I'm okay." I kissed him and felt a little of my own doubts fade, "He wasn't exactly a good match for me," I tried to make him smile but it didn't remove the burning light of anger and concern in his eyes.  
"I got that phone call and then you came back so angry and I couldn't get near you."  
I held him tighter, "I'm here, I'm fine." He pressed his face into my neck and I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry that I sent you away. I thought I needed space, but I can't sleep when you're not there, hell I can barely breathe."  
He kissed my throat, my jaw, my lips, the tip of my nose, my collarbone, and with each one I felt a little better. "Let's get some sleep," he said roughly.  
I had some information of my own to share with him, but he was right, I was exhausted and right now we both needed to pretend like everything was okay. Everything was actually okay. We had some things to talk through, we had things to deal with, but we had each other.  
"So you don't resent me for tying you down so young by needing you to help me look after the kids?"  
His lips came back to mine and he kissed me fiercely, "I love you. I love all of you. You're my family, and I'll always want to be here."  
"Let's go to bed," I whispered and before I knew it he'd picked me up in his arms and was carrying me through to our room. When he put me on the bed I pulled him down after me by his shirt and kissed him. After having a practical stranger try and choke the life out of me, it was reassuring to know the weight on top of me was Fang. He smelled like leather and fresh air and pine trees and he was like a shield between me and the rest of the world.  
"We both need to sleep," he groaned but it didn't stop him running his hands under the bottom of my shirt to gently caress the purple skin over my ribs where Keg had kicked me.  
I pulled his shirt over his head, "Mm-hmm."  
With a lot of effort he pulled away from me and grinned down. In the dark his silhouette and wings made him look like an avenging angel and I ran my hands up his chest, "Can you promise me that from now on we'll tackle things together?"  
He kissed me very lightly and agreed, "I promise," before rolling to the side and pulling me into his chest so I had somewhere warm to fall asleep. I could feel his hand stroking my hair and his heartbeat under my head, "And tomorrow it's your turn to tell me everything," he warned, half-jokingly.  
I reached over and linked my fingers through his, "Promise."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been working and ill and hungover and a number of other things... however to apologise this is a chapter dedicated to (except for Iggy's short POV) FAX :) enjoy and please review! :)**

**-H**

* * *

Iggy's POV

It didn't take a genius to know that Max was going to forgive Fang. The big question was which of their secret lives were the rest of us going to have to deal with first? And the bigger question, was it really up to the flock to solve their messes?  
I know what you must all be thinking: first I'm in love with Max and now I'm considering convincing the flock not to follow her down her next crazy path? But as it has been pointed out to me rather recently my undying love is more likely a crush, and knowing the snippets I do know about the crap they've got themselves into I know it's not something that I want to have to deal with, and honestly, I don't think the younger kids should either. It's not safe.  
So I have a new plan, no longer getting rid of Fang to have Max to myself, but finding a way to make sure the flock don't blindly follow them into real danger. Even if that means overthrowing Max's leadership… temporarily.

Fang's POV

It had been so long since Max and I had found time to have a moment together that I almost didn't trust my senses when I woke up and realised she was still fast asleep beside me. Her hair was spread out across the pillow behind her as she was curled onto my side of the bed, her head in the crook of my shoulder. My arm was slightly numb from having her lie on it all night but it didn't matter, what mattered was that for the first time in a long time she had a peaceful expression; no crease between her eyebrows as she dreamt, no worry lines or grimace. I was torn between letting her sleep and kissing her, but a glance at the alarm clock told me was only had a quarter of an hour before the rest of the flock would be up.  
I moved my free hand up the side of her thigh until I reached her hip, gently pulling her closer towards me. She stirred lightly but still didn't open her eyes leaving me no choice but to bend my head down so that I could kiss just under her jaw line, that one spot that I knew drove her crazy.  
"Mmmh," she made a semi-awake groan that had the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Her fingers subconsciously curled like she was trying to pull me closer but I wasn't wearing a shirt so instead she curled her hands against my chest and I shivered.  
I had her so tight against me that I could feel her heartbeat pick up as I continued to suck on her neck, her hands moved up to my hair, encouraging me not to stop and we rolled so that I was on top of her, finally freeing my right arm which tingled with pins and needles. Somehow as I broke away from her skin to catch my breath I found her lips instead and she arched her back as I kissed her lips.  
There were so many difficult questions to be answered today; we had to tell the flock about my secret job and its consequences, I had to find out what was going on with Max, we had to come up with some kind of plan… and yet right now, when it was only just morning and the room just light enough with the L.A sunshine that I could see the outline of her beneath me, I was so warm and content that I couldn't bring myself to stress about any of it. We had only minutes until reality would drag us out of bed, but right now the fighting had stopped, she was in my arms where she belonged and I couldn't keep my hands off her.  
I didn't realise how passionate our kiss had turned until Max hitched her leg around my hip and rolled me back over so that she was straddling me. I refused to let her go and we ended up in a tangle of blankets and limbs. There was an insane heat in the room that wouldn't let up and I ran my fingers over the small of her back where I'd come to memorise the pattern of her tattoo. Eventually neither of us could breath and she broke off our kiss, hovering a tantalisingly short distance above me, "Good morning to you too," she murmured and I felt myself grin the grin that I only ever had for her.  
I pushed her hair out of her face and said, "I was going to let you sleep, but you were far too tempting."  
"Hmm," she planted a kiss on my throat, "Normally I'd be annoyed at being woken up but as long as it's in that manner I'm okay with it."  
I chuckled and rubbed my hands up and down her thighs, "That might be an issue."  
"Why?" She tilted her head to the side curiously and I sat up so that she was sitting in my lap, my hands on her hips.  
She smiled when I came so close to whisper against her lips, "Because if we wake up this way every day… we'll never get out of bed."  
Max laughed and rested her forehead against mine, "We're going to have to get up and face everything, aren't we?"  
I sighed, "Yes…" and then I grinned and buried my face in her neck making her gasp, "But not yet!"


End file.
